Electronic devices of today typically require memory in order to operate. There are two types of memory available. Volatile or dynamic memory and non-volatile or static memory. Volatile memory needs power, such as refresh cycles, in order to maintain the data stored therein. Volatile memory is typically faster and cheaper than non-volatile memory. Data is written to volatile memory cells using program or write operations and ready from volatile memory cells using read operations. However, when power is lost, so is the data.
Non-volatile memory also uses power to operate, but can maintain data without power. Data is written to non-volatile memory by applying relatively large voltages that alter a state of memory cells of the memory. The relatively large voltages are destructive and limit the number of write cycles such memories are able to perform. Further, read operations tend to be slower.
The type of memory used by electronic devices generally depends on device requirements. For example, if data needs to be maintained without power, non-volatile memory is usually utilized. If not, then volatile memory is used.